


Our Happily Ever After

by Vasser



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairytale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Beautiful, Champagne, Completely positive fic, Fairytale type story, Fluff, Fluffy, Fountain, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, It's so fluffy I think I'm gonna die, Love, M/M, Makachin is a good dog, Prince Viktor Nikiforov, Prince! Viktor Nikiforov, Pure, Romance, Sacrifice, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wedding, Whirlwind Romance, based off an actual fairytale, fairytale, no negativity at all, no sadness, romantic, romantic Viktor, sacrificing for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasser/pseuds/Vasser
Summary: The time has come for Prince Viktor to marry but he will not settle for anything other than a marriage of true love, leaving his potential suitors with quite the task to fulfill...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Viktuuri - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Our Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> So someone told me this absolutely beautiful fairytale today and I loved it so much that I had to do a fic for it, especially since I needed something happy an pure right now. Because to be honest this fic is, like, the complete opposite of my mood right now. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy, and also if anyone knows the name of the original fairytale I would love for you to tell me because the person who told me the story left that part out and I would really love to read the original fairytale!
> 
> Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoy this very very fluffy Viktuuri fic and please for the love of God be more positive than I am right now 💓
> 
> Take care of yourselves and as always feel free to leave constructive criticism 💓
> 
> ~ Vasser

Prince Viktor Nikiforov knew it was time for him to marry, however while he fell in love easily he was yet to find someone who proved that they truly loved him. He simply refused to marry for anything other than love. He was a young prince with a romantic heart, and not just anyone could fill the role of husband or wife to him.

On the morning of his twentieth birthday he was expected to make an announcement on who he was to marry, but with no names in mind Viktor decided to think outside of the box. All his life he had dreamed of the fairytale happily ever after that his mother and father shared together, true love until death did them part. But how could he achieve this when no suitor had proven to him the depth and sincerity of their feelings?

Pacing in his bedroom, he sighed and continued to think. There was no name to declare and no choice to make, but he had to come up with a solution somehow...

"What should I do, Makka?"

His lovable toy poodle bounced over to him and he smothered her with all the love she deserved as he mused aloud about his situation. 

"Where can I find someone who truly loves me, girl? Someone who would let me prove myself and would prove themselves to me," he mumbled into her soft chocolate-coloured fur. "A person who would do the impossible for me..." As the gears turned in his head he had the most wonderful idea. "That's it, Makka! I've got the answer..."

"... I'll challenge my suitors to do the impossible!"

\----

Every single citizen of Viktor's kingdom came to the palace courtyard to hear the prince's engagement announcement for themselves. Naturally, there were whispers and bets going on, and half the people in attendance were holding on to the slim hope of it being them. 

The silver-haired prince stared confidently at the crowd, still excited inside from his lightbulb moment. Butterflies were in a frenzy in his stomach as he considered the reaction but he was set in his idea regardless of the nerves. It was the perfect way to see who cared enough to earn their place at his side.

Stepping up onto the podium, Viktor finally made his announcement.

"It is time for me to be wed, and I wish for nothing less than true and sincere love. Whoever proves their love for me by transforming the water in the courtyard fountain to champagne will become my betrothed!"

Instantly, the crowd went wild. Shouts of disbelief and movements of both excitement and intrigue travelled across the crowd as his decision washed over them. 'Who could do something so impossible?' 'Maybe we should hire a wizard.' The murmurs of the citizens were already buzzing and now it was time simply to wait.

After taking the necessary actions to allow every single citizen of the kingdom access to the courtyard at all times, Viktor retired to his room and jumped up and down in glee. Everything was in place and if he was lucky then soon he could be marrying someone so wonderful.

"Oh, Makka, everything went fantastically! You should have seen it," he gushed to his dog as he ruffled her fur and scratched her behind the ears. "They were all so surprised, and everyone so quickly started trying to figure out a way to complete the task."

Makkachin let out an enthusiastically little bark and Viktor chuckled at how easily his beautiful dog was influenced by his excitable mood. Scooping her up into his arms, he carried her over to the balcony and let her watch over the courtyard with him. Many people were still gathered, examining the fountain and taking notes or just simply gossiping about the strange turn of events. Everyone was so puzzled.

"Those silly people, hey Makka~? If only they knew there was only one way to complete the challenge. This can only be done in a single way that will prove that the man or woman I marry will go to any lengths to prove their devotion is as strong as mine would be."

\----

It had been three months and still no one had successfully changed the fountain's water to champagne. At first the silver prince had been so sure of his cunning plan' but now it left him feeling silly. Honestly, he should have never expected someone to actually put effort into the solution.

Countless noblemen and noblewomen from all over the kingdom had poured excessive amounts of wealth into hiring the most well-regarded wizards and mages and buying the most detailed and bizarre magic tomes they could. They were all so shocked that their solution was wrong when their hired wizards told them that there was no spell to change water into champagne and that their efforts and money had been wasted.

It was all leaving Viktor rather dejected. At this rate he would never get married to someone who was in deeply devoted love with him. He just wanted so badly to fall for a treasure of a person but he could not find someone who deserve that kind of adoration from him.

If it weren't for the love of his parents he would have given up a month ago, dramatically declaring that true love did not exist. Alas, it did exist and he witnessed it every time his parents walked the halls or ate a meal or had a discussion together. Love, pure and true, existed in this world. Viktor just had to be more patient to find it. 

Makkachin whined from her seat on his lap as he sat on the balcony with her yet again. Obviously she was picking up on his dreary mood. 

"I'm sorry, girl. It will all be okay, I just have to wait."

So the prince kept waiting for his true love.

\----

On the morning that was exactly six months after the announcement there was a commotion. It was the height of summer and only just dawn so it must have been the early hours. A panic gripped the prince as he considered what may have caused such a ruckus while people should be asleep. War? Siege? An epidemic?

Rushing over to the balcony, he saw an unexpected sight. What looked like half the kingdom was gathered in the palace courtyard, staring in awe at the fountain as they shouted and chattered and speculated. For there was no longer any water, the royal fountain was full of bubbling champagne.

Now Viktor was wide awake. Grabbing a jacket and throwing it on over his nightclothes, he sped downstairs and out to the courtyard where his parents had apparently already arrived, talking happily to a young man standing alone beside the fountain. Approaching him with glee in his heart but a cool exterior, the prince looked him in the eye with only the slightest smile.

"How did you do it?"

The boy, roughly Viktor's own age and clearly of the peasant class, smiled warmly at Viktor and ran a hand through his tousled black hair. He looked at the prince through a pair of blue glasses with a mixture of pride and sheepishness as he gave his answer.

"By hand," the boy replied, gesturing to dozens of empty champagne bottles lying at his feet. Cupid's arrow shot the prince in the heart right then, and he didn't bother the hide the true extent of his joy. Finally, someone had figured out the true solution and had done it by his own hand.

Taking the peasant boy's soft hands in his own, Viktor flushed and actually squeaked in happiness. Questions quickly built up in his head but he had one that was more important than all the others.

"What's the name of the man who loves me so much?"

"Yuuri Katsuki."

The name was the soft chime of a bell, the answer to a question asked long ago, the sweet singing of bluebirds. It was the name of someone filled with heart and romance and goodness.

"Yuuri, please tell me more! How did you finally manage it?" The prince vaguely hoped in the back of his mind that his questions weren't irritating Yuuri, but he was too excited and enthusiastic to bother holding back. 

The raven-haired boy flushed pink at this and let out a soft giggle. It was the most beautiful thing Viktor had ever heard.

"When you made your speech I was really happy. I admired you from far away for so long and thought I never had a chance because you would likely have a p-politically arranged marriage. Then you said you were going to marry for love and I knew I had to take my chance. I didn't think magic was the answer because it seemed too easy for a test, so that left me with only this as a choice. For the past six month I worked three different jobs on a farm and in two different taverns to save enough money for champagne. Every penny I could spare went towards all the empty bottles at my feet. It was tiring but I believed a chance to be with someone I feel so deeply about was worth it. Last night I finally decided to drain the fountain and fill it with all the champagne I had bought. I hope this is enough for you, Your Highness. I hope that I'm enough."

Viktor had never felt so moved in his life. Tears of raw emotion spilled down his cheeks and he smiled the widest he could as he pulled Yuuri into a wordless hug. It would have been easier for a noble, to just buy it and put the effort in. With Yuuri this whole thing was much better and much more meaningful, because of well as putting in the effort Yuuri had also sacrificed in order to show Viktor how he truly wanted to love him.

Pulling away after a long while and drying his tears, he found his new betrothed's face just as happy and emotional as his own. It was beautiful, to see that Yuuri felt how he felt. To feel that bond of true love.

"Come Yuuri, we have a wedding to attend!"

\----

It was a good thing the commotion had awoken everyone so early in the morning, because the palace staff and Viktor and Yuuri had needed the whole day to plan a last-minute ceremony so that the two lovers could wed that very evening. It was a whirlwind of choosing some flowers, picking out regal clothing from Viktor's wardrobe and getting to know each other.

It felt like they really were meant to be. Yuuri loved Makkachin so much and actually had his own poodle called Vicchan that would be brought to join them in the palace by the end of the day. Just like Viktor, the boy loved to skate, though he hadn't been able to participate in skating for years due to lack of money. Viktor intended to fix that. Everything about them clicked together like two connecting pieces of a puzzle. It made the prince's heart soar.

Finally, the evening had come and it was time for the marriage. There had been some debating about this, but in the end it was decided that Viktor would walk down the aisle as was the royal tradition in the kingdom. Holding a beautiful bouquet of blue and purple roses, he fidgeted in anticipation and waited impatiently for the wedding music to begin. 

Before he knew it, his father was walking him down the aisle towards a dashing-looking Yuuri. If he had been cute before, he now looked positively ethereal in regal clothing and with the most handsome and adoring expression on his face. With that wonderful man who had proved his love so thoroughly Viktor would build a life and rule a kingdom, but most importantly he would be beyond blessed to do so. Happiness awaited him on the other end of their vows, and he knew in his heart that history would document this moment as the start of their royal happily ever after.


End file.
